Here We Go Again
by FluteHero14
Summary: Gary's his name. Repetition's his game. Only few have been his friends, but they've all been treated in the same way. How many more people does he have to break before they'll fight back? Just one. Ikari/Oldrival Multi-Chap. Read and Review!
1. Rewritten

**Hello People! This new story, I'm confident it's gonna turn out good, because I already have a basic idea of how it's gonna go! I just got this cool idea by listening to my radio! Actually, a lot of my stuff is based on stuff I hear on the radio, you know, the singing? Lol. But yeah, I listened to this one song, which is currently classified as to keep the plot a secret. And, the rest is history.**

**History? Wait, more like Thistory... get it? It spells "This story"...Never mind.  
**

**(I don't own anything, I am just here to vent off my feelings and waste my life.)

* * *

  
**

**Here We Go Again**

**

* * *

**

**Leaf was yelling. Hard.**

**"Gary Oak: My best friend since kindergarten. As we started getting through elementary school,**

**it started happening. You began to ignore me more and more, to make room for your growing ego.**

**In middle school, I started telling you that I wanted some alone time.**

** That was a lie.**

**After a few weeks, I stopped hanging out with you completely. You seemed unaffected. **

**Actually, since you started getting fangirls, you seemed to have hardly noticed. **

**You really had no problem with losing all contact with me.**

** Your best friend.**

**Since _kindergarten._**

**And, honestly, that hurt me. A lot. Gary Oak. That's the name of the one person who's**

**caused me all this pain. The worst part of that whole thing?**

**_You didn't even try._**

**Gary...how could you do this to me?**

**You don't notice how I fight back tears when I see that crowd of cheerleaders,**

**those girls...you always have time to hear what they're trying to say...**

**I always had stuff to say that was so much more _important_, Gary.**

**So, here I am. I left you and you never came back to get me.**

**And Now, I'm left here with the pain in my heart you don't know exists.**

**Now...tell me what I'm supposed to do?"**

**

* * *

**

Leaf hastily wiped a few tears from her eyes. No, she hadn't just said that...In her mind she did...not out loud... And she definitely hadn't yelled that out to Gary...Oh, how she wished she _had_ though...She'd written it, erased the old words and written this, the true ending to her childish fairytale. She closed the book titled _Leaf's Friend Journal._ Leaf scoffed bitterly. There was only one person written in this book..._ Only been called friend by one person before. Nobody's ever even defended me. Not even that so called friend._

She'd been transformed, known as a "has been" Gary's friend..her reputation had ruined her, she was now the school loner.

Well, one of the school loners, anyway.

But, this summer, she vowed...that's going to change, once and for all.

* * *

**Okay, so...how'd I do? The first chapter has always been this challenge for me...I like to make them mysterious but I need to tell you guys what's going on too! Review please, I want to know if you're liking it!**

******-Pancake.  
**


	2. Repeat and Remeet

**So, this is chapter two of Here We Go Again. You probably think this story is boring, but you know...it's like...a heavy sled. It's slow to push to the top of a hill, but now you're just at the tippy top and it starts to slowly get faster... enough with the metaphors.  
**

**(I don't own anything, I am just here to vent off my feelings and waste my life.)

* * *

  
**

**Here We Go Again**

**

* * *

**

"Gary, come on. We need to talk.", Paul said. His patience was gone. He wanted to talk. Now.

"Yes, mother.", Gary snickered.

Paul fumed, biting back a snarl.

"I'm not joking. Seriously. You know...if I'm going to be mocked and ignored, why should I even hang out with you? This is exactly what I was going to talk about, I'm sick of being ignored and you acting like a child! Why should I put up with that?"

"Because you're my friend," Gary replied calmly.

"Well, maybe one day you're gonna find that I _won't_ be your friend anymore."

Gary wore an amused expression and a raised eyebrow.

"And when would that be?"

Paul glared. "How about right now?"

His face fell. "Dude...you're not...you're not serious, are you?"

Paul sighed, walking to the door. "Dead serious."

"Well...", Gary searched for something, anything, to say.

Paul was almost out the door.

"Well, are you sure? 'Cuz you won't find any friends once everyone hears you've been rejected by me!"

Paul paused.

"One, _I _rejected_ you_. And two...yes...I will. I'll gain popularity faster than you can spell it."

Gary smirked. "I doubt that."

The comment gave another spark to Paul's temper.

"Then why don't you just _watch me_?", Paul snarled in a scarily quiet voice.

Gary stayed silent.

"Happy rest of the summer. Not. Hopefully, I _won't_ see you later." Paul muttered, slamming the door.

* * *

Leaf was going out. She needed to vent. Hopefully, her mom wouldn't notice, because it was already past midnight.

She wished she could throw her journal into a shredder, get rid of all the stress it was causing her right now, get rid of all the pain. But she couldn't. She knew it. She would just resort to singing her heart out and doing nothing. She hated herself for being so weak.

Leaf only grabbed a notebook full of lyrics for her favorite songs, and some that she had made up herself.

Quietly, she sneaked out and into the darkness of Pallet Town.

* * *

Paul was going out. He needed to vent. Quite frankly, he didn't care how late it was.

He got home, snatched his guitar from his room, and left with a simple "I'm going out." to Reggie.

He walked out to the outskirts of Pallet, where a small park lay, empty.

He took a seat under a tree and started playing a few chords, but stopped to tune his guitar.

* * *

Leaf walked into the middle of her favorite park, spinning around in glee.

She took a deep breath, but paused when she heard sound coming from the trees. Someone else was here?

She tried to decipher the sound that she heard. She gasped and ran towards the spot the sounds came from.

There Leaf found a boy about her age, plucking softly at a guitar, twisting the pegs to change the sound.

She ran up. "You playing guitar?", she asked.

The boy glared. "Yes. Now leave."

"No!", she snapped, hands on her hips.

He raised his hands in surrender; he'd had enough drama today. She crossed her arms with a "hmph" of victory.

He looked at her face, scrutinizing her features.

"You look familiar. Aren't you that dork from school? The one that always hangs out alone?"

"It's possible...but I'm _not_ a dork, you emo freak.", she retorted.

"Yeah, it's you. How come you never act so feisty at school?", he said, ignoring her.

"Are you kidding? Like I've got the guts. You're...Paul, right? I'm Leaf."

She sat down by him. There was a moment of silence, and both listened to the chirps of a cricket nearby.

"I'm shocked." Paul said, sighing.

"Huh? Why?"

"You know I'm that crazy antisocial jerk from school and you still sit here."

Leaf pondered this.

"I guess...to me...you're probably just annoyed at all the screaming, excited losers who get worked up over everything."

Paul gave a low chuckle. "I like you."

"Why, thank you," she said in a deep, mock-flirty voice, batting her eyelashes.

He rolled his eyes as she giggled.

"So... why are you here?", he asked.

She narrowed her eyes teasingly. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Well then I guess we're both gonna have to spill."

* * *

**Uhh...wow. Hello! That certainly ended randomly, didn't it? I didn't mean to, but I am getting off the computer and want this over with. Can you review please? This came out shorter than I thought, so I mixed some of next chapter and just made it longer that way. I need to know if you enjoyed this in any way.  
**

******-Pancake.  
**


End file.
